Rebuild
"Rebuild" is the first episode of the Second Season of Mistresses, and the second season premiere. It aired on June 2, 2014. This episode was written by Rina Mimoun , and directed by Ron Lagomarsino. Summary Eight months later, Savi, having cheated death, makes the most of her second chance. Karen struggles to rebound from loss, both personal and professional. April's life gets interesting when an old friend returns and pushes her to make some changes, and Joss tries her hand at a new job, party planner to wealthy Angelenos. http://abc.go.com/shows/mistresses/news/news/140528-season-2-premiere-sneak-peek-episode-201-rebuild Recap Eight months have passed since the day Savi was fighting for her life. In the end, she survived. The same can’t be said for Sam Grey, who died saving Karen from his gun-wielding mother. As for Savi, she’s finished with her physical therapy after months of surgeries. She’s no longer pregnant and no longer with Harry. Savi has most definitely jumped over to Team Dom as they sleep together for the first time since their office sex on a desk adventure. Savi isn’t quite ready to go back to work just yet. She also isn’t prepared to see Harry with another woman, Kyra, as he does prep work for the sale of their house. Joss is living there for the moment as she embarks on her new career as a party planner. One of Joss’s potential clients is Soleil Moon Frye of Punky Brewster fame. She’s a big fan of Harry’s now-closed restaurant, but not willing to take a chance on a rookie party planner. Soleil suggests that Joss arm herself with a team to help in her new venture. Karen’s medical license suspension ended two months ago. She admits that she’s avoiding intimacy at the moment. At the hospital where she’s been working, Karen treats Anna, a woman who claims the injuries to her neck are from sex games with her boyfriend. This story doesn’t fly with her doc. Karen knows Anna is hurting herself. She’s inspired to go back to private practice to help her. April’s friend, Mickey, returns from a stay in Italy. He notices her new business venture doesn’t feature any of her artwork. So he forces her to partake in a pop-up art show downtown. All the ladies dress up for the event, especially Savi. In Joss’s words, her sister looks “amaz-balls.” Also looking amaz-balls is “Sexy Smoldering.” That’s Mickey’s name for the hot guy making eyes at April. He’s an artist named Daniel, who is looking to break out of his comfort zone with his work. So is April, who has some sexy smoldering sex with the guy in his studio the next day. This little adventure has her later employing Lucy’s help to make some new art. Harry offers to be part of Joss’s new party planning team as her caterer. That may not be easy considering he still hates her sister. Joss is all about protecting Savi. That’s why she goes to great lengths to hide the fact that she’s planning baby showers. Savi simply doesn’t talk about what happened with her baby. As for the situation with Harry, he really is the best man for the chef job for Joss. Savi’s also getting back to work. She meets her new officemate and the person Dom has been spending gobs of time with lately. Savi thought it was a guy named Tony. Actually, it’s “Toni” with an “i.” And she’s no guy. http://abc.go.com/shows/mistresses/episode-guide/season-02/201-mistresses-season-2-premiere-rebuild Retrieved 13/06/14 Trivia No fun facts! Why don't you add some? Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Savannah Davis *Rochelle Aytes as April Malloy *Yunjin Kim as Karen Kim *Jes Macallan as Josslyn Carver *Brett Tucker as Harry Davis *Jason George as Dominic Taylor *Erik Stocklin as Sam Grey Guest Stars *William Ragsdale as Dr. Blakeley *Ashley Newbrough as Kyra *Soleil Moon Frye as Herself *Rebeka Montoya as Antonia Ruiz *Ricky Whittle as Daniel Zamora *Catherine Haena Kim as Anna Choi *Joseph May as Mickey *Kathryn Gordon as Vanessa Cross See Also * Episode Gallery References Category:Season 2 Category:All Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes